The present invention is directed to an electro-hydraulic bucket arrangement for material handling, and especially for digging and the transport of the dug-up material to another location.
Bucket arrangements are well-known and typically fall into the class of mechanical buckets where two bucket bowls are pivotal toward and away from each other to gather material and transport it to a desired area. However, all of these prior bucket arrangements have been complicated and difficult to maintain due to the many movable parts making up the arrangement.